The New Fox in School (Zootopia AU)
by JustinTimeForStories
Summary: So, this is just like Zootopia. Though, what if it was set to follow Nick, going to a new private school from his younger years? *****I DON'T OWN ZOOTOPIA OR DISNEY IN ANY WAY! NOT EVEN THE COVER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEM! THE STORY AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE MY ORIGINAL IDEA*****


Nick was sitting in the back seat, staring out of the window, as his mother drove him down the road. He held his backpack up close to his chest, being held by his arms wrapped around the opposite sides, right law on the left and the left law on the right.

He looks out the window, having the sight of the variety of animals walking down the sidewalk. His focus shift to his reflection in the glass in front of him, seeing himself with a worried look.

It was his first time going to high school, even gone to a private one for that matter. The thought of being in an unknown area was a fearful thing to Nick. He wasn't sure how he could even survive, being away for about 9 full months away from his mother.

He turned his head and looked around the vehicle he was in. It was colored with a light tan shade, having certain parts like the center dash or the doors with polished wood placed, being a dark-chocolate shade.

Then, he looked at his,mother in the rear-view mirror, seeing here eyes shift to check on her son. She saw him in his nervous position. "You alright back there?" She spoke in a calm tone. For the honest truth, she didn't want him to go, but the business trip she has to go takes just as long as his time in school. Plus, she couldn't afford a Nanny to stay for up to the time she was going to be gone.

"Yea." Nick said in a slight depressed tone, showing an action that he didn't want to go. He turned his head to the window, continues to look at the many buildings and others pass by.

His mother have a sigh as she adjusted her paws, sliding upwards, onto the top of the wheel. "Look, I don't want you to go either." "Then why not let me come with you?" He said in a tone, fading his voice slightly.

Nick's mother cocked her eyes at him through the rear-view mirror, making Nick back down and fold his ears back. "Sorry." He mouthed, giving a little of his voice with it. "If you go with me, I would have to homeschool you and that would be putting to much work for me. Plus, you need to be in an area where you can get a better education."

A little silence trailed from both of them, hearing the noises outside the car. "I just want you to do well with your education, but I did all I could. I just hope you can understand that." Nick looked back at him mom and heads her words carefully. "I do, it's just... it's a new school. Not only that, but your going to be gone for that."

Nick point with his paws at his mother to make his point, placing them on how one is away from the other. "Not to mention that there are new students out there that could do things only God knows what." Nick spoke as he adjusted the backpack on his lap in front of him. "Oh, don't think that. The students could be nice." Mothers words worried Nick.

"What if they are not?" Nick spoke. "Well, then go tell someone. That is the best option that you can do." Pretty soon, she pulled up into the parking lot and turned off the egnition. "I know your nervous about this, but it will be something you'll enjoy. I promise."

She stepped out of the car and Nick did the same. They both went to the back of the vehicle and the trunk was opened. They had asight of many different bags in front of them. Nick, with a first instinct, slipped the backpack on his back and reached his arms out, grabbing a couple of bags with handles and slipped them on his shoulder.

After grabbing the rolling one, with his mother grabbing the last one, she closed the trunk and went off into the school, which was across the street. The area was a sight to see. It had it looking modern, being it with a slight abstract look. The colors was white and grey. The walkway has black, grey, and white placed everywhere like a splatter type of shade.

On the sides of the walkway was bushes, shaped into a curved-like cubes. It seemed like it was so organized, a place that likes to keep it clean. On the way, many students walked around. They all had clothes from a variety of things, being in reason for the school. For the most part, the school itself was extremely large. It had everything nvm that it provides, like a gym to even things for caricular activities.

After reaching to the front office, there were quite a few adults with some students working as assistants. It lasted a table, stretched on one side to the other, blocking the way with only a tiny swivel door to enter and exit the area.

Nick sat down in the set of chairs set in the wall while his mother worked out his paper work. After time was,filled with that, a student came through the doors and had a safety-vest on. Nick guest that works as a hall monitor or something along those lines. He was a wolf, colored with white and grey fur. He had a yellow polo on with the best over, giving a slight cheer to his additude.

He looked over at Nick and have a smile. Nick smiled back with a wave and the Wolf turned to the desk. Did soon happened over him and the lady behind the counter. She gave some packets to him and turned to Nick's mother.

"Hi, my name is Dean and I will be the student to tour you and your son around the school, if that's alright?" Nick's mother turned her direction to Nick and her son just have a shrug. She turned back to the Wolf and gave a smile. "I guess it is." The wolf adjusted the small stack of papers in front of him in his arms, the bottom held on his lower chest, still showing his cheerful mood. "Wonderful to hear that, let's get a move on shall we?"

Nick stood up and grabbed his carry-ons, following the Wolf with his Mother beside him. He described on how the school is a good system, a place filled with activities and other sorts to do.

After about half an hour of going around, there last stop was in front of the dorms. Nick looked at it as he adjusted his carry-ons. Nick's mother was beside him, looking at the direction he was staring. "Well, I guess I need to start unpacking." Nick spoke as he looked at his mother. She'd look like she was going to cry.

She turned to Nick and placed her paw on his shoulder. "Remember, when you want to talk to me, you have my number." Nick gave a nod with a slight smile on his face. They both said there goodbyes and the mother went on her way, only to spin around and wave again before officially leaving.

Some time passed by and Nick went into the 3 story building. It was colored with shades of black, grey, white, and some blue. It was designed like the whole school, only being less complex with the structure.

Feeling lazy after walking, Nick decided to take the elevator up to the top floor, since that is where his room was assigned. It soon dinged to the top and he continued on his way. Of course, there were a couple of looks from students when he walked from the elevator.

After a short walk, being a couple of rooms from the elevator, he stood in front of his room. He was about to use his key, only having the door opened from the inside. It flew wide opened, seeing giant white ears in front of him. Nick looked down and saw a small fox like him, being the height up to his chest, minus the ears.

The little fox looked up and saw him with a smile. "You must be the new roomate." Nick looked confused, until he remembered that the Wolf mentioned he had another in his room. "Well, best to get you inside." The small fox moved to the side and Nick walked in. He saw the room plain, having two beds hovering over separate work desks.

One had nothing on it but a bag, while the other had a computer set and files filled with different papers. Beside the desks were seperate drawers, with only enough space for one. Nick set his stuff down in the corner of the room and turned his head at the fox.

"How do you like it?" The fox responded. Nick didn't respond, as he looked at him in his cheerful tone. "Oh, sorry. I forgot my name. I am Finnick." He spoke as he reached out his paw. Nick shook is as he saw a coincidence. "A name with your species? I like that." Finnick scoffed a little with a smile. "Thanks. My parents must of thought that because of being so worked up on finding my name." He responded as he closed the door.

Nick started to unpack his things, grabbing bedsheets as a first and flipping them on the empty bed. "This place is nice." Nick mentioned as he continued unpacking in a calm pace. "I said the same thing actually." Finnick mentioned.

Nick looked up at him, leaning on the wall. "So, how long have you been here?" Finnick grabbed his rolling chair and rolled the seat out, sitting in it with a slight bounce following after. "A couple of weeks ago, same time it actually started. You must've transfered, did you?"

Nick gave a little sigh as he put his folded clothes in his drawers. "Yes, actually. My mother got sent to a business trip that would take just about the whole year." Finnick positioned his lips as a little hole, blowing some air out, following him whispering "wow". "Well, you'll have a good time here. Plus, your not romming alone." Nick placed the last of his stuff down and moved to the bed. "Hope your right." Nick chuckled.

Time soon moved on and it was late, having the curfew on lights out. Finnick was laying in his bed, fast asleep in his covers. For Nick, he was actually staring at the roof of there room. The thoughts of what happened today roamed in the back of his mind, also letting him think of what can happen in the school. Then, he moved to his side, sliding his arm under his pillow. "Let's hope things won't go bad." He thought, only to close his eyes a few seconds after. He yhen started to sleep, letting his thoughts roam away from his mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hi. So, this is an AU I thought of making. It was used for a contest from an Apl called Amino, but I thought of just continuing it as a short story, maybe even longer. If you looked at it, I at least appreciate it. So, be kind to Everyone and I hope you can continue this. Bye!


End file.
